


Reunited

by Pety



Series: Flash fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pety/pseuds/Pety
Summary: This one of the scenes that have been in my head constantly, so here, have a flash fic. There might be more in the future. :) Hope you enjoy!





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This one of the scenes that have been in my head constantly, so here, have a flash fic. There might be more in the future. :) Hope you enjoy!

Dan was still in his stage clothes, sitting in a chair with his head hanging low between his shoulders. It didn’t seem like he was breathing, his lungs were taking in only the smallest amounts of air to keep him alive. He didn’t need more.

“You alright?” asked Phil, locking the tour bus door behind himself.

No response, Dan’s lips only parted slightly for a second before closing again. Phil came closer to him and squatted down to see into his desperate face.

“Another crisis?”

“No. Well. Kinda.”

“Tell me, I’m here for you.”

At those words, Dan looked at him, clenching his jaw subconsciously. Phil’s eyebrows rose to encourage more words to come out, and did they take their time.

“I miss you,” confessed Dan silently.

“I’m right here.”

He glanced at Phil as if he were a small child, not understanding his statement. “I miss what we used to have,” he corrected himself.

Phil’s face turned serious. “I know.” Seeing Dan’s frowned expression, he added, “you’re very bad at hiding it. But you are in a relationship.”

“Well, not anymore. We split up.”

“Why?”

“Because of this. We both knew who I really craved. And it wasn’t him. As much as I tried.”

“Can you remember why we stopped?” Phil’s calm attitude towards Dan’s words surprised him.

He nodded. “But I don’t care anymore. I’m not scared of people. I’m not doing it for them. I need to be true to what I feel.”

Phil’s silence spoke for itself. His mind didn’t seem to have changed over the course of so many years.

“You don’t miss it, do you?” Dan went straight to the core of his inner pain.

“I do,” he dusted off his friend’s concerns immediately. “But I’m scared.”

“Look. People already think we’re together, no matter what. I don’t wanna make it public either, but are we gonna torture ourselves because of paranoia?” Dan’s voice was raising, Phil drew back a bit. “Because, at the end of the day, we’re not YouTubers. We’re just two ordinary people. And at that moment, I don’t want us to be just Dan and Phil. I want it to be Dan _and_ Phil.”

Phil just hang his head and stared quietly at the floor. That was enough of an answer, Dan stood up and walked past him to the bedroom. It was the only place to hide at that point. As gigantic as this bus seemed in the morning, now the lack of space was suffocating them. And having to survive another two weeks together on the road wasn’t helping either. Dan knew his confession would not be easy for either of them but bottling it inside has been burning him alive for so long.

A gentle knock soaked through the door. Phil did not wait for an answer, knowing he might not get one, and walked in. Watching Dan being so desperate pained him. He sat down next to him, thinking twice about touching his hand, but then leaving his fingers for himself.

“I do miss you too.”

“It’s alright, Phil, I was kinda expecting it to not happen.”

“I haven’t finished yet. I am scared that I will hurt you again. So, I thought it was better to be separate. To give you freedom, to find someone new, better than me.”

“That was eight years ago, Phil,” Dan interrupted him again. “We both changed. I’m at the age when hormones aren’t deciding my actions anymore. I know what I want, soberly.”

“Do you really wanna give it a go again?” Phil gave him an insecure smile.

“I do. You’ve always been more than a friend to me.”

The years of sole friendship were integrated within Phil’s brain, restricting his hand to move towards Dan. After a few seconds of battling with his thoughts, he managed to caress him gently. Dan closed his eyes and touched Phil’s hand.

“We shouldn’t attempt anything as long as we’re on this bus,” muttered Phil when Dan started cautiously leaning in. Then, instead of kissing Phil’s mouth, he at least landed his lips on his hand. “Wanna go to the shower first? You deserve it. I’ll wait,” Phil changed the subject completely with a warm smile, after retracting his hand from Dan’s.

“You have no idea how lucky and happy I am,” Dan continued in the previous topic, but stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

When the door closed behind him, Phil laid down on the bed, caressing gently the spot where Dan’s lips met his skin. “Me too, Dan. Me too.”


End file.
